Dragons Of A Scale
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: She'd forgotten what it was like to soar through the sky without having to use tree limbs every so often. She'd forgotten her closest friend. She'd forgotten until then. HieiSaku. Naruto/YYH x-over. Will be completed after Left or Right?.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dragons Of A Scale

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairing:** Hiei and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** Zero – Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story - Incomplete

**Summary:** She'd forgotten what it was like to soar through the sky without having to use tree limbs every so often. She'd forgotten what it was like to be bitten. She'd forgotten her closest friend. She'd forgotten until then.

**Word Count:** 267

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

..:Xx0o0xX:..

A cry filled the forest and caught the large, flying creature's attention just enough to observe what had caused the disruption.

A human.

A small, new born, fragile infant. The female adult dragon landed with a whoosh then lowered her head to the comparatively small bundle of cloth and human. The dragon herself had not found a mate yet and this human was harmless.

She spotted pink tuffs of hair upon the baby's head and took in its large, sparkly green eyes. This child with pinkish skin was wrapped in a light pink material. The dragon knew it to be a human custom to wrap babies in cloth to keep them warm and to distinguish gender. Blue for males and pink for females.

A girl.

The one of prophecy.

The young adult's vertically silted, black pupil, amber eyes harden with resolve. Carefully and as gently as possible, the winged-beast gasped the baby in between her jaws. Then spreading her gigantic, scaly, crimson red wings, she took to the sky.

This child would be hers. To raise, to nourish, to call her own.

Hers.

* * *

Another hopefully attention grabber. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading. Review please. Criticism is forever welcome.


	2. On All Accounts

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** One – On All Accounts

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,543

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine

..:Xx0o0xX:..

_Little Sakura. That was what she was named. None had ever seen a hatchling as small as her nor with pink hair. And since they named their own for appearance, she was to be called Little Sakura. _

_Granted she was human and would never be the same as any of their other offspring, and humans never had tails, breathed fire or grew wings. So she'd be taught differently. They knew that quite well. And it was alright. She wouldn't be treated differently and the other hatchlings would see her as their own as well. They didn't discriminate the way Little Sakura's kind did._

_They were also well aware that she was the child of prophecy. Her mother, Scarlet, had insisted that because she was 'The Child' she should be taught the ways of the dragon first, and then grow up with her own kind. This way the prophecy would stand more of a chance to come true. Still the Elders knew the consequences of having human interaction; it could lead to chaos and discord. That's why it was forbidden._

_But Scarlet was right. If she was raised from birth, she'd be more fond of them, more protective, and more willing when the time arose._

_So they let her in. They named her. And they would raise her, no matter how hard the task ahead would prove. _

_Hopefully, when she was back with her own it wouldn't be a mistake._

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I dashed down the streets, knowing full well that if I didn't hurry I'd be late. And even though at one point Hatake, Kakashi had been my sensei, I have no intention of ever picking up this particular habit of his.

When I arrived at my destination: the gates to the village, I was greeted with a monotonous "You're late" by the courtesy of the one and only Uchiha, Sasuke.

I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't, but something inside me told me I was late by two seconds. This something was what I call my internal clock, because somehow, it always knew the precise time. It knew the time the sun rose and set, as well as the moon, and time in general. But despite this, I have an odd aversion of clocks that I can never quite understand, so I tend to leave it alone. I didn't click my mouth shut, though. That's letting him win and I'll be damned before I let that happen. So naturally I spoke without thinking, "Two seconds, big deal."

Oh man. I should just shut my mouth.

"And how would you know?" the Uchiha asked eyeing me.

This wasn't the first time I said something unusual and it's usually because Uchiha was getting on my nerves

"What do you care?" I didn't know why, and I wasn't about to admit it, so for my pride's sake I dodged his question.

He grunted and dismissed me. Tch, whatever to you too, bastard.

Oh right. It must be a mystery why I don't like this guy. First off, he was a jackass to me as kids. He was always being cold and cruel when I was just trying to help. Then when I confessed my love to him, he says 'thank you' and knocks me out, though at least he put me on the bench instead of leaving me on the ground. But still, 'thank you'? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Oh yeah, and then he defected. I was just trying to stop him, and stupidly thought that if I told him my feelings he wouldn't leave. Boy was I wrong. Then I continued my shard of stupidity by trying to get him back for nearly three years, until Naruto finally convinces him to return. Then he returned to being a jackass to me and disregarding my very existence.

So finally, I snapped and quit being nice to him. The first time he landed in the hospital, which is my domain mind you, he tried acting like he owned the place. Boy was he in for a rude awakening. It took him longer to recover than it should have because I made him heal the old fashioned way. Then when he finally got out he learned that no thanks to me and my mouth, he'd been taking off the missions list for one whole month (Shishou wouldn't allow two.) He being pissed off at me would be an understatement, when he learned the whole thing had been my doing. But at least he'd learned I could make his life hell whenever I so chose to. He even backed off on the whole thinking that he owned the hospital when really I did thing.

We've been fighting like cats and dogs ever since.

Serves him right though. He shouldn't be such a jackass all the time and maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch to him.

"Hey, guys!" That would be Naruto. At one time I hated Naruto. That was about the time I loved Uchiha. But since I hate Uchiha now, you can fit the pieces together on how I feel about Naruto. I don't love him like I loved Uchiha. I love Naruto like a brother, and he sees me the same way. Unfortunately, he also sees Uchiha as a brother. Whatever though, he's happy and that's all that matters.

I smiled and waved, shouting my "hey, Naruto!" back to him.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Hiei found his way through the forestry on his way to meet up with Kurama for the latest case for the team of mixed races: demons, humans, and spirit detectives. Somehow they'd become something of a family. Brothers, the four them, age not mattering in the least. The black haired fire demon included even though he'd always been a loner with a dislike for humans and no care for rules and laws.

Yet Genkai's temple was home for all of them. Even if she was dead now…They had left her entire property as it was, declining any and all attempts by others to ruin said request of the old hag by any means necessary.

It took only minutes to get there with the speeds that he could reach. When he was before the temple, he dropped out of sanctuary of the trees, landing silently on the ground. Then he eased into a saunter as the red eyed, black clad male made for the large twin entry doors.

Not much had changed since the tournament held by Urameshi, or Genkai's death. He still went in between the demon and human worlds. Kurama was now apart of his human father's business as well as Koenma's odd jobs, somehow the fox demon had figured out how to juggle both important jobs. Urameshi and Kuwabara had both decided on the same college, though they weren't sure what profession they wanted as far as he knew. And Urameshi was spirit detective for Koenma. Unfortunately his sister, Yukina, was dating Kuwabara and had decided he'd be the one for her. So of course he'd already threatened the big oaf with not just his face but a very, very painful death if he so much as hurt his precious twin sister. Yukimura was dating Urameshi, which he didn't care much about but was aware all the same. Not by his choice, though, Yukimura was quite loud about cursing her boyfriend whenever he was idiotic enough to make the girl mad. Botan was back to being the Grim Reaper, but she still stopped by occasionally.

The hiyoukai entered to find Urameshi and Kuwabara arguing about something that he'd heard even as he'd dropped from the trees not a minute before. Ignoring the idiots, he continued on to find his usual perch on the window seal where he could still see Koenma's from.

Said toddler ruler chose that moment to appear on the screen. "Long time no see." He started only to be ignored. It didn't take long for the pacifier sucking prince of the spirit world to get angry, "Hey! Listen to me!"

Which of course worked. "Oops. Sorry, Toddler Breath." Urameshi apologized, not looking sorry in the least. "So what's the case?"

"It appears that there is suddenly a new world. It's certainly one that is new to me. I want you five to check in out."

The spirit detective double blinked, "You mean there's a new world? How did that happen?"

"I don't know, it just appeared on the radar. Botan will get you there and then you all will check it out and report back to me."

"Sounds like fun to me." Kuwabara stated with Urameshi nodding and grinning like a fool. Well, Hiei thought, it would be entertaining if nothing else.

"When do we leave?" Kurama asked, ever the logical, plan ahead type.

"Today, there is no time limit, just don't needlessly waist time."

"Yeah, yeah." Urameshi was already getting up to close the white case that was used to communicate.

"Hey, you're supposed to lis–" but the case had already clicked shut. Urameshi still hadn't learned any manners since the first day he'd met him.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome


End file.
